pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:American che
If you see that I have edited any of your pages, please note that I'm not a vandal, I'm just correcting spelling errors. So read this before you come asking why I edited your page. Thanx. :D Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:American che page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:02, March 7, 2010 AWESOME!!!!!!!!! I read that holiday story from Phineas's POV, and I loved ''it. You're a really good author. Can you write more? I like reading. Rocket Slug (I PWN!) 00:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have a couple ideas. I'm no newbie to fanon or fan-fiction, and maybe you could help me if maybe you were on a computer in another location? Rocket Slug (I PWN!) 00:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi AC, I am really struggling with ideas to draw Phineas and Ferb's kids in the future. What should they be doing? do you have any suggestions? If you don't it is ok, I would just like some advice. Thanks! DG Haha, no, I have their looks down, it's the activites. And hey! your welcome! I am glad this made you feel good! :) Yeah, just what the kids are doing, but I am totally unsure right now...ya know? lol. :D DG You are welcome! Ur Avatar I love your avatar!! I think I saw a pic like that in the December issue of the Gazette.... Daisy56 01:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) My Character I hate Ferbessa, too. I make fun of it in my stories sometimes. She is FIFTEEN! He is TEN! I prefer Ferb with Gretchen, Emily, or (I was making a random thing and this shipping was born) Marissa. I made Marissa up in my story, The Gem of Life, and she's a friend of Isabella from Santa Fe and helps her out (more than Isabella's mentor) with the GOL. Your picture of Isabella reminds me of Marissa a little. Marissa is a blonde girl who is a little energetic and hates keeping her sights from the future from everyone. The only reason I don't have a picture of her or Joanie is that I can't upload pictures. I can help you a little if you need it. Hey American che! Hey there! I am sorry, I just have to say this. I AM SO OBSESSED WITH YOUR STORY! you know, your Phineas's holiday one? Sorry if I am freaking out about this, but you write so nicely! I really loved reading it. In fact, I still go to it when I want something to read. It's great! and thank you for using Emily. That was very nice of you. And I love it so much when people put her in their stories! it was very sweet of you. That and I am glad you like Ferb/Emily. Oh! and nice comic in the canon newsletter! I really liked the Kid's choice awards comic about doof and such, lol that was really cute. Very clever as well. Seems like something Doofy would do. Well thanks, and I hope you write more stories soon! Thanks for the support! Disneygirl Your welcome. :) Thanks a million! You didn't even notice? lol. Wow...XD! Disneygirl94 20:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC)DG No no! it's ok. lol....:D I understand. I've been uyp REALLY late as well the past few days. DG just wanted to say hey! M&M 16:37, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Disneygirl showed me your Anti -ferbnessa vid, and we cracked up! thanks! M&M 16:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ello! How are you? I like your new story! DG Haha, I thought it was in SOME parts, but over all, it was pretty good. And very cute I might add! XD! Thank you so much, my friend did the lineart, I colored and changed a few things. THanks so much! I know, I just LOVE Phinbella! Disneygirl94 21:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC)DG Haha, so, are you gonna write anymore stories? you should try one in the future! That would turn out nicely. :) and you are just RAndom aren't you? lol. DG Oh sorry. I didnt want to offend you. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NEW STORY!? How exciting! and you should do a future story! New story!! YAYAZ! Yes do make the page! DG Honey Henson? cute! oh make it!!! DG Sounds really cute! Hi! Really? you think? I didn't think it was so great, this is just an idea I have, the flashback will end soon, as soon as I finish the romance scene between you know what two people. :D Disneygirl94 22:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC)DG Thanks! YOU BUTCHERED IT!!! American che, I worked real hard on the Newest Greek Gods article and you totally butchered it! Don't you know mythology?!?! In mythology, there were two head honcho gods, then the Titans, Olympians, and other minor gods! What, did you expect 20 Olympian gods?!?! Oh, and if you just put on a character, well, sorry about the whole rant thing, well because you were the most recent name I saw on the new edits list, so if you just put on a character, just forget this ever happened. But if you put on that whole guidelines thing, you just got a Numero Uno enemy, American che! -Legoluver101 OOOOOO!! is right! xD! :D DG Hey! I love your new story, that is so cute! <3! and poor Phineas.....he is such a sweetie. Hey, would you wanna write a story for me If I requested? You don't have to, just asking. DG Woah, really? thanks!! ok, *rubs neck* I cannot BELIEVE I am asking you this, but er uh, could you possibly do oh idk a nice Phineas/Isabella and Ferb/Emily story? cause I have tried and I am the WORST writer. EVER! I am horrible, and you, are great! you don't have too, just asking. And I love it when you put Emily in your storiess! of course I don't mind! I read your new one, and that was just Oh so sweet! it's so adorable! great work! you write the cutest stories, and you write them fast. That amazes me. And you are welcome to use Emily anytime you want, besides, I trust you. :) THanks! Disneygirl94 23:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC)DG :D gracias! hmmmmm...interesting. I wonder how you write so fast...lol. THanks! your stories are so awesome and the ROCK! :) Now I have something to look foward too! YAYZ! The First Day Did you do that on purpose? I noticed that you had Isabella moving to Danville because of a job transfer. In my story (which I started a few months before you made the First Day), the same thing happens, only (which I added the other day) her and Phineas stare at each other a little bit (the boys were on their way home with Candace). Also, they're nine (it's the year before the show starts) in my story, and the boys were fighting. That is kind of funny. LOVE your new story! it's AWESOME! could you gve me the titles to some of your other stories please? I'd like to read them, but i can't find them. M&M 01:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) hey! it's me again.......um...... so i just found the whole list of your stories on you home page, so, nevermind! ^.^ I can't wait to read them! M&M 01:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Times 2 Poem I need your poem for Times Issue 2, by Sunday, the sooner, the better. Thanx in advance! :) Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) My friend did this, I thought you would like it. :) DG REALLY!? That is great! I can't wait! :D YAYZ! DG COULD I HANDLE A MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!? Yes, yes I could. YOu would just have to update VERY soon after that, lol. OMG! Please upload it, I am dying here. xD! REally... DG THAT"S GREAT!!! but one problem, THERE IS NO LINK! xD! THat is okay, i forgive you. :D lol jk. Where is it? DG OMG IT'S AMAZING! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! I went CRAZY when I read the Phinbella parts,I felt so bad when they both broke their arms tho, I LOVE IT regardless! Emily is so cute, and that is EXCATLY how she acts around me, no joke! I love it so much! Thanks fir using Em! :) DG It's genius, like all your stories! I always hope you will continue your writing, it's interesting and fun to read! :) It makes me thrilled that you use Emily. :) of course I like Canderemy! it's cute, but they show it too much and are overdoing it just a lil bit, but yes! Thanks so much! I really love, I actually might put honey in my stories! she is my favorite that you made up! gosh, you captured Emily perfectly in the story, just perfect. MarieMunro would love this to peices! no joke. XD! I love your new Characters page! :) DID you draw that image of her!? it's fantastic! DG i Absolutely LOVE paris Panic, Just as DG said i would, and........ and........ well, it's AMAZING!!!!!!!!! You've captured exactly what i thought of every single character's personality! thank you! M&M 00:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Can my story be about you? Hello Che, Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember something you once said in a blog (on the cannon site) You said that on facebook (at least I think it was facebook) you'd changed your name to Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro, you then asked where your Phineas was. Today I was thinking about that and had an idea for a story; Maybe Che could find her Phineas at a PnF convention, I hear you do a great impression of Isabella, what if you dressed up as her to go to the convention and meet a fanboy dressed as Phineas? I want to know what you think because there is absolutly no way I would write this without your permission. Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Thanks! Any particular name you'd like me to use for you're character or should I just say Isabella or something? oh! Do you like A Very Potter Musical? M&M 00:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) More story? Hi again. I was thinking of writing some more of that story, then I read the first part and realised that I'm terrible at writing stories. If I did write more, could you help me? I've read your stories so I know you're a better writer than I am. So would you help if I kept trying? Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... I wrote half the story. What to do from here is your call. Either of us could finish but I don't mind which. Who you want to finish it? Lost in Ferb-Land... Check Emily's page! ;) DG Like the pic? Check out a New Beginning! ;) Reread Phineas's proposal please. :) This is a story I wrote, but I don't think I am going to finish it. Would you like too? my basic idea was after this, some other guy asks Emily out, and she agrees, then she and Ferb fight, and Ferb yells at Her which causes her to cry, but then I had this great idea of how he asks her out in the end, just tell me if you want too. Disneygirl94 22:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC)DG You don't have too. :) I run down the stairs happily. “Daddy?” I say excitedly. “May I go over to Izzy’s?” Daddy looks up at me, and laughs.“Certainly Darling.” He says, “but don’t you want to eat something first? You’re going to be hungry later.” “No thank you!” I yell as I run down our porch steps and across the street to Isabella’s.I start humming a certain tune from my childhood as I walk up the Garcia Shapiro’s front steps. I gently knock on the door, and start fixing my bow. A few seconds later, Isabella’s mother, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro answers the door. “Emily sweetie, so good to see you! How is your Mother? You’re Father? My you’ve grown so much!” she cries. I try hard not to giggle. Izzy’s mom talks in such a way it makes you want to die of laughter. “Thank you.” I say, and I do a playful curtsy. “Is Isabella home?” I ask. She nods. “Isabella sweetie! Emily is here Bobo!” she yells up the stairs. “Si Mom! I’m coming!” I hear Isabella reply. She runs down the stairs and envelops me in a hug. “Emily! Hi!” she cries excitedly. “Hello Izzy! Whatcha Doin?” I mimic her playfully. Isabella laughs. “Oh you sound so cute! Saying that in your British accent! It’s quite adorable!” she says. I giggle. “Thank you, I suppose.” I say. Isabella continues, “But I bet you don’t think yours is as cute as someone we know across the street.” She pokes me in the stomach. I turn red. “Isabella! Stop it!” I somewhat half laugh. We immediately get into a tickle fight. Unfortunately for me, Isabella’s winning. “Ok girls!” Isabella’s mother laughs. “Where are you heading to today?” Isabella and I stop tickling each other and face her. “Mom? Is that even a question?” Isabella laughs. Her mother smiles. “You’re right Isa. Let me guess. You girls are going to Phineas and Ferb’s?” “Bingo!” we both say at the exact same time. “Jinks!” Isabella laughs. “Oh, we are such little kids!” We laugh and run out of the house together. “Remember to look both ways before crossing the street!” Mrs. Garcia Shapiro calls after us. “Mom! We’re almost 16 years old! We’re not babies!” Isabella laughs and rolls her eyes. I smile at her as we run to Phineas and Ferb’s home. Just before we enter through the gate, Isabella smooth’s out her bright pink outfit. I do the same, only I straighten out my blue bow that matches my blue and white plaid dress. I glance at Isabella. Gosh she’s so gorgeous. Oh WHY can’t Phineas see that she likes him? That boy is just SO oblivious, it drives me nuts sometimes. Isabella smiles at me. “Ready?” she asks. I nod. She pushes open the gate, her beautiful raven black hair caught in the wind. “Hi Phineas, Whatcha Doin?” she asks, fluttering her eyelashes. Phineas looks up at us and grins. “Hi Izzy! Hi Emily!” he says. “Ferb and I are just building a memory scanner! We kind of got inspired by this movie we watched last night.” He says. “That’s so cool!” Isabella answers excitedly. “Can we help?” she asks. “Of course! The more we have the merrier! Oh and Baljeet and Buford are going to be over later to help as well!” he says cheerfully. I look around. No sign of Ferb anywhere. “Say Phineas? Where is Ferb?” I ask. Phineas points to the garage. “In there, He’s fixing the main part of the Memory scanner. While I’ve got the easy part.” He laughs. I smile and head towards the garage. As I walk away, I can her Isabella saying, “Phineas? Could you show me how to do this?” I laugh in my mind. Sometimes I think Isabella is desperate. I enter the garage, and start searching for Ferb. “Hello?” I say in darkness, it’s awfully quiet. “Ferb?” I say, my nerves starting to kick in. Suddenly a person covered with oil and grease pops out at me. I shriek and jump back. “Whoa Em, Emily! It’s all right, it’s me.” The voice says. I lean forward, and recognize the voice. “F-Ferb?” I gasp. He steps into the light. I look at his face and clothes. “You’re filthy!” I exclaim. Ferb chuckles. “Yes, yes I am. The memory scanner decided all of a sudden to go whack on me.” I place a hand over my mouth and giggle. Ferb rolls his eyes and begins to re-work on the machine. I sigh; I never noticed what a deep blue Ferb’s eyes were. I start to daydream about him in shining armor. “My darling Emily, let us get away together, where we can be together forever.” He says. He pulls me up on his steed, and we ride off. As we ride, I lean in and he does too. Our lips get closer and closer, until finally, we lock our lips in a kiss. “Emily,” he says, “do you want to run with me forever darling?”................ (Daydream ends)I sigh. Ferb stares strangely at me. “Yes, I wanna go run with you forever. I love you.” I say dreamily. Suddenly I hear a cough. I shake my head and stare at Ferb. His eyes are turning small, and he starts to turn red. I suddenly realize what I just had said. I feel my cheeks starting to turn pink slowly. “I-I'm I-well,” I bring my hands to my cheeks. We just stand there, like two deer in headlights. In complete shock, but we don’t know what to do.”I-I...” I am at a loss for words. Ferb stares, mouth open. I feel my eyes grow watery. Then I turn and do something unexpected, I RUN. I ran as fast as I could away from him, tears in my eyes. “Stupid!” I thought. Stupid Emily Grace Kinney! How could you!? I run past Phineas and Isabella, past Buford and Baljeet who were walking in, down the street, into my home, and in my room. Once I got there, I slam the door to my room. I throw myself on the bed and cry. I cry HARD. “I never want to see you again Ferb Fletcher!” I yelled into my pillow. I totally gave it away! He probably hates me now. All these years I kept that stupid secret. And now, he probably KNOWS! And besides, he was already dating this other girl! Well, kinda, they broke up a while back but she’s probably better for him then I ever will be! I hear a knocking at my door. “Emily?” I hear Isabella’s voice. The door creaks open. “Who let you in?” I ask my eyes are red and puffy; it’s pretty obvious I’ve been crying. “Your Dad did.” She answers. “What’s happened?” she asks. She sets something on the ground, but I hardly notice. “Well,” I start. I start sniffing. Isabella hands me a tissue. “I told Ferb flat out that I love him!” I cried. I placed my hands in my face and begin to sob.” “Oh.” I hear Isabella say. She probably doesn’t know what to think. “A-And Now, he probably hates me for life!” I cry. Silence…then Izzy speaks.“Oh Emily, No he doesn’t! Ferb’s not that type of guy! I promise!” I sit up and hold my knees together, listening. Still half sobbing. “Maybe I should just avoid him; I don’t think I can ever face him again!” I sob. “Emily, listen to me, maybe if you just told him how you felt, then I am positive he’d understand you. You can’t just avoid him! What good is that going to do you?” Isabella asked. I looked up at her. “Ferb is going to HATE me!” Isabella sighed. “Ferb would NEVER hate you Emily.” I sigh, I want to believe it, but I cannot. “Isabella, he doesn’t LIKE me, not in the way I want him too.” I say in tears. I crunch up in a tight little ball. “I want to go rot in a hole, and die.” I say. Isabella sighs and climbs off my bed. “Okay, I’ll leave you now. Just think about you guys Emily, Ferb does NOT hate you.” She opens the door, and looks back at me. “See ya later.” She says, and closes the door. Eh, thank you very much! :) will you finish it? I don't think I am going to get to it. Besides, my writing SUCKS! I stink at this, and I like reading your better! I simply ADORED My Father, The Mayor. So Hysterical! you don't have to finish this, I'll find someone else, just asking. If you do, I have alot of Ideas for the end and middle. Ah certianly, that would be wonderful. :) Woah! See how much better your writing is than mine!? you are awesome! keep going! wow, that was wonderful...XD! DG Yes plz!!! xD! I like you just fine. I'm just saying you've only submitted one poem. If you want, we can change the name to just "Poetry Corner" Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:08, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes Plz! Your welcome! I TOTALLY loved drawing them! it was really fun! Hey, What Other scenes would you like me to draw? I want to draw one, I just don't know which one. :) DG Okay, here it is so far. The ones I left Blank are the ones I need help on. Feel Free to do so on my page to help! That would be amazing. DG '''The ABCs of Emily Kinney' A is for Acquaintance When her Father first introduced her to Ferb, Emily couldn't believe what he looked like. This kid had GREEN hair, an eye bigger than the other, and a strange nose. Plus he was really quiet and rarely said anything. But not too long after they met, this strange green-haired wonder soon became her best friend. B is for C is for D is for Darkness The storm had knocked the power out, and they spent minutes searching for Emily. It was Ferb who found her minutes later, hiding in the closet clutching her doll, and crying softly. “The thunder is too loud. “She sobbed. “And I’m scared of the dark.” “It’s okay Emily. I’ll hold your hand till it’s gone.” American Che, i LOVE all your cute little Phinbella moments! genius! thank you so much for writing them. M&M 23:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Gosh! I LOVE YOUR NEW STORIES! They are so freakn adorable! I swear, you make me love Phinbella more and more each day, it's true. :) Did you somewhat reawd my ABC's thing? Cause I need help and ideas. ;) DG XD. well, keep on writing stories, and i'll keep on reading them! Me 'n DG LOVE Paris Panic. M&M A is for Acquaintance When her Father first introduced her to him, Emily couldn't believe what he looked like. This kid had GREEN hair, an eye bigger than the other, and a strange nose. Plus he was really quiet and rarely said anything. But not too long after they met, this strange green-haired wonder soon became her best friend. B is for ? HELP!! C is for Caring A four year old Emily looked curiously at the boy sitting alone on the bench crying. She immediately went over and sat next to him silently. “Whatever is the matter? “She asked. The boy looked at her. “My puppy just died.” He sobbed uncontrollably. “I’m sorry. I am sure he got to animal heaven though.” The boy looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. “Y-You think so?” he said through tears. Emily smiled. “I’m positive!” D is for Darkness The storm had knocked the power out, and they spent hours searching for Emily. It was Ferb who found her minutes later, hiding in the closet clutching her doll, and crying softly. “The thunder is too loud. “She sobbed. “And I’m scared of the dark.” “It’s okay Emily. I’ll hold your hand till it’s gone.” Ferb offered. E is for England England, the place she was born and raised in. England, the place where her home and family were. The place where she attended school, played, ate, and slept. England, the place where Ferb Fletcher resided. And that was all that mattered. F is for Ferb Ferb. Her best friend and companion. The one she went to often in times of trouble and need. He had captivated her. His green hair, his blue eyes. Often she found herself staring into space, daydreaming and thinking of him. G is for Goodbye No matter where Ferb was, his home was always in England, with her, Emily always put it. It was Emily who ran to the curb like lightning that one morning and saw Ferb ready to leave. It was Ferb who gave her the locket with pictures of them in it, and it was Emily with tears in her small eyes before he left. "You'll write me?""Of course,""You won't forget me?""Of course I won't." But he did. I is for Imagination “So, you’ve got your whole life planned out already don’t you? Don’t you?!” Rachel interrupted Emily’s fantasy about how Ferb would whisk her away one day, how they would have a cute wedding, live in England, have three children, and live happily together when they grew old. J is for Justice Whenever people at their school made fun of Phineas for his nose, or Ferb for his awkward intelligence, it would have been Emily sending them home with a bloody nose. Even if it meant a trip to the office. K is for Kiki Her parents didn't want her to have a pet, no many times she had pleaded for one. Until one day when her friends invited her for a hike, Emily found her first and only pet. Her parents decided to let her keep it because after all, if she would have never gone on that hike, Kiki might still be that starving stray in the woods. L is for Listener Normally it was Emily who did a lot of the talking. Until she met Phineas. “And then Ferb did this, and then I did that, and then-…” Like it? DG lol, not a stalker, just, u're little signature thingy reminded me of a quote from it. M&M 21:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) got it! ^.^ M&M 02:55, May 28, 2010 (UTC) LOVE ur new story about the fire! DG read it to me over the phone, and it is amazing!!!!!!!!!! u really have a gift for writing, that's for sure! thanks! M&M 03:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) no prob! M&M 14:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Danville Times Entry Can you please hand in your part for the Times no longer than June 5th? It's when the next newsletter is due. You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 04:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) so, are u working on anything new? i love cherry blossoms as well! M&M 18:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC) The Festival OH EM GEE!! Thanks for the new story! I LOVED it! And just so you know, yes, I am working on a new story. At the rate I'm going, it'll probably end up being longer than Paris Panic. hahahaha Hey Ho I think I know you ! Hey there American che who are you i've looked up your name the color of your eyes and the date in witch you were born and i onley found to matches but they are both officaly check off the list.I will find out who you are one day but intill then I will just injoy being your friend okay.So when you get ready to tell me I'll be waiting.waiting for an message from you.Okay so I guess we are all clear on the WHOLE identity thing oookkkaay thats all I wanted to say k chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 21:31, June 6, 2010 (UTC), E&M Flynn huh? How are they related to Phineas Che? haha. And here's a pci I just did recently, I hought you would like it. :) ponyo kooly o ! k cool with me i'm happy you said yes i'll think of something i'd like you to draw tomorrow are you agenst ferbnessa ferbmily ferbbella or phinbella or phinnessa ''' '''yes or no talk to you tomorrow ' ''chow for now ,Tiffany aka Iluvrkman 04:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC), Wow, Kinda lost me for a few seconds, but then I caught on again. :) that sounds SO cool!!!! :D I can't wait to see it! Okay, you can use Emily, thanks for asking! No really, I love Harry Potter, I so should LOVE THIS! can't wait che!!! can't wait! btw, I am doing pics from Flat Iron Tradgey, I think you will like them! :) And thank you!!! DG Ivana's Pic Sure! I was going to do one myself, but my pics come out.....weird ^.^' Your pics are awesome! So yeah....plaese make one!! Thanks! --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Okayz!! But since when is Harry Potter demonic?? --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:19, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Huh.......I just absolutely HATE Twilight!!!! --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I was like.....um, okay.... --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm on Team Ferby!! (Ya hear that, Ferby??) Either that or Team Mad Hatter. I don't know. I'm weird like that. --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah.........I'm starting to think that my signature is too long........ --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 20:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: your message sorry it took me so long to reply! I accadently responded on Addict Girl's page. Ok so Alice (is a teenaged gir)l who has black hair that goes a little past her shoulders (its curly-ish) and has purple streaks in some of her curls and she has bangs that are tucked behind her right ear. {outfit} She is wears blue jeans and a green shirt and a long sleeved gray crop top sweater (Actually if you decide to draw it you can pick out the top) and has silver earrings and black boots (fancy boots like Vanessa's) She is Agent Double O O's daughter (witch is why she has black hair) umm her face.. It is kind of like Vanessa's but not like identical you know?.. (sorry I am like realy bad at discribing faces!) she could have a tan (but not super tan if thats not possible I want it like candaces) skin color and she has purple eyeshadow and dark pink lipstick (but not like red dark) If you can do this I will owe you like BIG big time! (Im talking "Bully Code" big!) But if you cant / dont want to you dont have to (I wont get offended or anything LOL) TD is out PEACE! Team Doofenshmirtz 02:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you SO much! I cant see the message because my pc is messing up D: could you put the pic here http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_%22Misty%22_O ? oh and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 20:30, June 15, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Thank you SO much!!! It looks even better than I thought! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! If you ever get into a shipping war or something like that, just tell me cuz I owe you BIG!!! THANKS!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 20:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) (Did I mention I REALY LOVE it?!) Yeah thats one of the reasons I like shipping wars to. (that and I laugh when people get mad at me if I said something that I know makes them mad... Like Ferbella!) And I think it is funny how there shippings express who they are kinda. example: Agent Goldfish LOL (not to sound mean! I like him, I just think he is random!) Team Doofenshmirtz 01:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC){Baljinda... (shutters)!} Hey is it alright with you if I make that Alice pic my avatar? Team Doofenshmirtz 14:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) (Sigh) Your right. I just overreacted. You see I thought he was kidding before so thats WHY I was being random. But I guss I just lost it when he told me to shut up and go away... Your right he was probly just kidding! "but if he's not (cracks knuckles)" LOL I was just upset cuz I dont usually blog as much as outhers (ok well I do.. but I wright a "Dear Diary" story to try to make up :). I was just trying to be nice (in my I assume everyone likes randomness because we are... us way) cuz I had never realy talked to him before... So Yeah.. I wont leave but I think I will be on less and tone down the randomness (unless I do it to bug him LOL JK) Ok sorry that was so long I just had to tell someone LOL Team Doofenshmirtz is BACK Team Doofenshmirtz 20:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) EEEEEK! Thank you thank you so much!! :D --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 14:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Heyyyy Che!!! First off, I love ALL your new Fanfics! they are AMAZING! as usual! I loved Yes Or No! :D And Ferb Fletcher: The Boy Who Lived, A Crossover. Extremely cute, and THADDUS HAS TO DIE!!! XDD! You are amazing at writing, just incredible! I love all of your works! Speaking of works, I had this idea for you, don't feel like you have to use it, but it would be nice. First off, why not do a story with Phineas and Ferb in the future, married, with kids, and what their kids do over the summer, or one of their activites! that would be so cool! you would do awesome! Just a suggestion. And hey! I created a new character/ daughter for Phineas and Isabella! Angela Rose Flynn! check her out! :) she's the baby of the family. :) I am so excited about her! Great writing! Hope to see more soon!!! Disneygirl94 03:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC)DG Hehehe, Yeah, sorry about that, I have been busy,, you know how it is. Lol. I love it! that's too bad, my fave part is with the snake. :D That would be awesome if you wrote a story about the kids! any idea what Angie's personality should be like? DG I know I know, I am just EXCITED about it! and I have read the orginanl, I jus thought It was cool when you did that. ^^ XDD!!!!! I might do that for angie, but she will be really sweet still, and OMG!!! I have something amazing for her hairstyle!!! Thanks you! and hope to see more from you soon! you amaze me girl!! DG Title Card Question Helloooooooooooooooo Che! I just had a quick question I wanted to ask ya'. Would you mind, because I'm up to my head in fanart requests, drawing a title card for this page? I hope you don't mind but your character Isabelle is in this story so since she's your character, meh. You know what I mean. Here. I'll sum it up. Can you please draw a title card (in the cartoon business, that's the thing you see that has the name of the certain cartoon on it) Here, I'll give you an example of a title card. Just be sure to have the title of the cartoon written on the title card; hence the name "title" card. Thanks. I'm also going to ask DG if she could do one too just in case you can't do it. Ferb 13:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! What's up lately? any future stories I should be excited for? ;) DG AWESOME for the crossover! that will be awesome!!!!! Ferrb, that is genius! :D Can't wait! And, HONEY!!! I love her, and idk why. She is a character that actually doesn't bother me. What made me really like her is "Crash of the Ferb-Lovers." :) I really liked her then, that and I love when you make Emily sarcastic. I love the way you portray her, it makes me so excited. :D Keep it up! I cannot wait! DG hehehe. Doofenshmirtz, "Ah WATER, it's like drinking wet air!" XDDD!! :D DG XDD!!! True,very true! I love it when ppl give comments like that. :) And, was is something about your new stories?? :D *Giggles* Okay, what fi about Honey? XD! Im trying. DG Consent Thanks for the template! I'm sure that it will be widely used. FadhilPF (Talk) 03:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, event there is a Llama called Larry here, It's in the candidates of deletion page. And to your signature, COFFEE PUDDING!FadhilPF (Talk) 03:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What ! 'Whats rong with twilight i'm not an 1 show or movie kind of girl i like veriate.I liked twilight before p n f thats because twilight was out before p n f. ' '''p.s. you are still an great friend lets not let our differences get in between use chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Message- MANDATORY Hello, I'm here to tell you that every PnF Fanon user MUST report to the IRC either late evening or early mornings to discuss some important business. Remember, this is a mandatory request so please try to make it as soon as you can. Kudos. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' ♥The Ultimate Lifeform♥ ]]14:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Isabelle Garcio-Shapira Hey, do you mind if I mantion her in a couple of stories I'm working on?? Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 15:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, thanks! :D 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 16:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I use her as Sydney (Sid) in my upcoming Toy Story parody/crossover thingy?? 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 23:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I want her as an antagonist. :) 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 23:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ANSWER!! ^.^ Heyy!!!! girl!!!! Okay, firstly, THANKS YOU! ^.^ *hugs you tight* That was my first pic on SAI, so, it's really not that great...hehe! *.*; Heh, but thanks! and Here are your answers! Anyway, I have a few questions concerning Emily. How would she react to the following? *Hmmm, Fishing, you know what? I'm not sure! I think she would be bored, like Phineas and Ferb are, I don't know, you can choose! either way it will be great I know it! ^.^ you always make Emily how I picture her! *Being in a boat? She'd like that! the water, the funness of it! ^.^!!!! I like water! *EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! HER!? Must I? *sighs* jk, okay, she would try to not pay attention to her, don't you think? cause Isabelle would be insulting her the whole time. ^.^ or you could make her comment back in defense, that would be funny. Idea: She gets very offended when someone insults Ferb. ;) XD! *Swimming in a lake.......................*considers* She might like it! yeah! ^.^ depends if you want her too or not! XDD!! I guess it could! ^.^ OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SOUNDS EPPPICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! ~DG Re:Email Thanks! I'll do it when I have the chance, like in the early morning or late night. ^.^' Thankz again! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping me on this! :) 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 23:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) !!!! I TRYED TO FIND U Hehe Okay, lol! :D You're welcomed! 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Who Hi who is the girl that looks like isabella but has blond hair and a teal dress on your page? Firesidegirl10 Oh ummm. i clicked on ur Harry Potter wiki page............. yeah. did i ever do anything to you? M&M 15:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ZOMG HAI AC!!! I'm so sorry about not being on, I've been INCREDIBLY busy, my bad. I'm really sorry. OHMIGOSH YES! *squeals* I LOVE Owl City and I really got inspired by the song, so I drew Femily to the "Saltwater Room." Lol! that kind of works! both those ppl, = Ferb and Emily! XD! I did pick the song, Thank you thank you so much!!! Girl? Feeling BAD about Hudson and Farrah? WHY! their your AWESOME OC'S! don't feel bad because of ME! do what you want! I really don't care! besides, their CUTE. :D Farrah is really likable I think. :) Aw! thanks so much! I'm glad you still like Femily, I really am glad, and Foney is the ONLY couple with Ferb that DOESN'T bother me, it's CUATE!!! :D lol. Thanks!!! your so sweet! I really hope you write a fanfiction about Ferb and Emily and Phineas and isabella's kids sometimes, you portray al my characters REALLY well, and I love reading about them, you really know how to make me feel good. :) ZOMG ZOMG!!! I LOVE THE FEMILY PIC!!!! *GLOMPZ YOU HARD AND HUGS YOU* THANK YOU OH THANK YOU!!!! Your awesome you know that?!!!! and when's your next FIC coming? I cannot wait!!! you make me so excited!! Disneygirl94 23:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC)DG Helloz! LOL 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 23:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Cool! This is my 2,318th edit! Um, awkward..... :-/ 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 23:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) YOur really welcome! I do like your future kids for them, the're kinda cute I will admit. :) Hmmmmmmm, Okay! Yes, yes it does! it's really funny! FEMILY! XD! No that's fine! I LOVE RANDOM PPL! COOKIE! see? lol. I loved it so much! it really made my day! XDD! ol, no their fine! I hate drawing plants, I have a tendancy to RUSH things, which is bad, cause then I end up doing horrible and stuff, XD. I see! I cannot WAIT! I'm gonna be so eager! *squeals* you make me SO SO SO SO excited with your stories, it makes me happy and giddy! I love reading your stuff! you've got a talent, that is SO for sure. ;) i see, okay! you do that! Upload soon! your killing me here! how much longer? IM SORRY! Im really impatient, and you amaze me in so many ways.... ZOMG REALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!!! *screams in excitement* IM SO HAPPY aND EXCITED!!!!! I cannot wait to read both! and to get a taste of what Farrah is like! *SCREAMS AGAIN HAPPILY* 01:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC)DG And OMG I love that idea! Ocean Eyes! AMAZING Idea girl! you wanna work together on it? you could write it and I could draw and color some stuff from your stories? what do you say?:D 01:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC)DG It looks amazing! I wish I thought of that... Diddo.. I am like the 2nd biggest OC fan EVER!!! I have every song :D LOVES it! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) hee hee, i know, DG told me about it, sorry, i was kidding! lol....... so............. whasup? ~Marie HAI! *is excited to see your stories* How was theather camp? *squeals* I CANNOT TAKE IT! ~DG HAI!!!!!! how you doing? Whatcha doin? *mimicks Isabella* :D ~DG XD!!! :D Oh cool! XDDD sounds funny. Lol. I wish I was that exciting..lol. Haha. Hmm! COOL!!!!! :D sounds fun, that episode was SO funny, espicially Perry and Doof plot, so funny! I love doof more and MORE each day, he cracks me up..:) I cannot wait for Summer Belongs to YOu!!!! *screams* PHINEAS AND ISA SING TOGETHER! A DUET!!! *screams insanely* and I HEARD IT!!!! *coughs* ANYWHO, did I miss any new stories of yours? I was gone for a day,after you said you would post them. :) DG YUS THEY ARE! AND I'M SO EXCITED! *squeals* Phinbella is so awesome, and ISA SINGS HER OWN SONG CALLED CITY OF LOVEEE!! *screams in excitement* I'm sorry, I can't contain myself, the best pairing EVA!!!! Phineas and Isabella...*trails off* so sorry! XD! It's gonna be ISAMAZING! XD! X3 Oh! I thought you did, XD! It's okay, I mean I really really REALLY wanna see them UBER bad, but................... but do it when you have time..:) XD assap. :) DG TOTALLY agree with you there girl! *squeals* that is just making me so GIDDY! Phinabella is the best....OH OH! I did a comic of them! wanna see? :D *sighs with happiness* YAY! I'm so so so so SOOOOOO Sorry If you feel like Im rushing you..NO RUSH! :( hehe. :) ZOMG BALJEET! I love that qoute!!! 8squeals* DG *is excited to see stories* GAHH!! XD! :D DG ooooooooh, you're soooo lucky! i've always wanted to take a theatre/acting camp! ^.^ M&M 18:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *screams* I LOVE THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Their genius girl! GENUIS!!!!!! *squeals*how are u THAT GOOD?XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! *screams again* I'm so giddy and excited!! AND ZOMG *loves Ferb Fletcher: The boy who lived series* ISAMAZING!:D :D Charactersfit great!! DG I need a favor You're a girl aren't you, I was thinking of making a fusion of Candace and friends with one of those anime superheroine tv shows, can you give me some suggestions?-Phinfan I was wondering if you could make a picture of Juliette Bousquet and Baljeet Rai. Or just a piccy of Juliette, I really don't care. Thanks! '~Really Big Hat~ What's inappropriate about Matt? Tell me everything on Matt's page that counts as "Inappropriate". and about the machete, can he have a construction mallet, maybe? -Heinz84 Changes to Dirty matt Okay then, how about if I change the following: All information about his role in Rebirth of Evil is removed. I mean Daisy deleted that page anyway. And about the killer part, Dennis was a killer in the Spongebob movie, right, so can we leave this part up? I don't care If I recieve hate mail. I mean its not like we're sending this wiki to Disney, right? -Heinz84 Thank you Thank you very much for allowing me to keep Matt here. I'll leave him the way he is right now. I will also post episodes about him in the future. If I have posted or left posted anything "Inappropriate" On any of those pages, please tell me and I will fix it. -Heinz84 jack - let him stay jack is a pure represnitive of disney movie villians and the villians of real life . disney put crueler kinds of villians on there movies and we just gotta exept people like that exist . and not just in our world but the world of cartoons ( lets not forget bambi) fanfiction doesnt have to be the same rateing as the kidshows you know allow me to keep jack on hereCasecr 22:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) One more thing about Matt Can I just say one more thing about Dirty Matt. Adding him to the "inappropriate" demon trilogy was mostly Casecr's idea. The content on Matt's page was kept at the level it is at today before he we had this idea. -Heinz84 Catagory Page I want to create a catagory page for my pages, I noticed Daisy has one for her pages. So if you know how could you tell me how to make one? -Heinz84 I got it. Thanks. Sig Nice Signature! :)Mitchane! From Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam! Who-Hoo! 14:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey if you want Your welcome and if you have free time can you chaeck out my new blog post on PnF Wiki. My computer blocked me from making another blog post.....Oh well. It's called OMGZ! PnF Character shaped silly-bandz! :)Mitchane! From Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam! Who-Hoo! 15:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW Yeh! i know right! I totally collect sillybandz im gonna beg my dad to buy me those ones with isabella! I was so happy it's like they were reading my mind! :)Mitchane! From Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam! Who-Hoo! 15:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OMGZ! GET ON EBAY! ISABELLA EARINGS! WITH MATCHING PHINEAS ONES! EPPP!!! THIS IS GRAWESOME!Mitchane! From Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam! Who-Hoo! 15:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Phintastic week Okay! THIS IS TOTALLY COOL ON THE NEW 365 ON DISNEY CHANNEL IT'S PHINEAS AND FERB IN THEIR OWN NEW STORE! :)Mitchane! From Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam! Who-Hoo! 15:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OH YAH! And did I mention Phineas matching ones! ahhh! what if you wear one phineas and one isabella! and if they make ferb and emily ones ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"faint"Mitchane! From Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam! Who-Hoo! 15:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) american che say what! 2:00 ahhhh!!!! GOT.TO.BUY!!!! link sorry cant link it but go to ebay search Phineas and Ferb and it's in there somewhere the silly bandz are in the beggining the earrings in the middle and some more silly bandz in the end!Mitchane! From Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam! Who-Hoo! 15:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) lol :D :Mitchane! From Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam! Who-Hoo! 16:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) that's awesome! I happen to be listening to that song right now.....! LOVE IT! i like cheese pizza too. and theatre camp. you say american cheese.... are you not in america right now? M&M 21:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ Hey Hey AC! :)I love it when Phineas is sick! That means I can be Nurse HyperHearts58! Doctor of Love! :) 02:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you add my character to the Characters page? Her name is Isa Flynn-Garcia-Shapiro. PihneasxIsabella4EVAH! 23:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hate Crime Okay? I just posted an episode about hate crimes and racial issues. Is that okay? Can we leave that up? -Heinz84 Bufford breaks Baljeet's arm by throwing a rock at him. How's that? He used a rock, not a car, so then I guess it's okay from what you're saying. But why did you post that link to your episode Paris Panic? -Heinz84 Well it's just that I'm kind of on a tight schedule here. So the rock thing isn't okay? -Heinz84 Thank you. And I'll read you're page when I get a chance. But do you think you can leave a line open between each paragraph so people don't get lost? -Heinz84 Hi It's me. My stupid computer logged me out while I was watching SBTY. I forgot my password, so I made this account. RThanks for adding my character. :) P&I4EVAH! 01:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sean Love Someone created a page for your character, Sean Love, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't you on an alternative account. I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 18:35, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Glad I could help you. :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 22:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! It's just me in PnF style. :/ 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 23:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Huh. I've never thought of myself as a trendsetter. Go figure. 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... '''So deal with it! 23:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog thread? Quick question about blogs. Everyone seems to know when I post a blog and to comment on it. When I look at everyone else's blogs, however, they go back to at least a few weeks ago. Is there a page that tells you when and what blogs were recently posted or commented on or something like that? If so, could you please post a link? -Heinz84 5:30 PM 08/05/10 Okay, I see. Thank you. -Heinz84 Well If you want to make a review of SBTY, submit it to my talk page before August 15 '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 23:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) question Yes I am still doing the Q&A (i will update tomorrow) but what was your question? i dont see it (sorry its probly there i just dont see it) Please leave on my talk page Thanks! :D "(Team Doofenshmirtz Woo Hoo!" STBY rules... Team Doofenshmirtz 03:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Best Best-Friend Awarded to: American che From HyperHearts58 Sorry I couldn't put the real cirtificate on here but it didn't let me. ANWAYS CONGRATS! Dur.. Sorry I didnt see the signature on the message above yours.. I just earned my uh dur! pach! LOL sorry.. I was SO happy that "Team Doofenshmirtz" was on SBTY!!! :D seriously that was awsome!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for noticeing! Team Doofenshmirtz 14:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC){man.. this is my sixth uh dur pach this week...} Wate.. The Beak is PHINEAS!? that makes so much sence...Team Doofenshmirtz 15:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL that would freak people out at the movies! It just randomly goes Get on the Trike!!Team Doofenshmirtz 15:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you like If you like Selena's Round and Round check this out--------->Down and Down :) Hope you enjoy itHyperPhineas58 4EVAH! :D 15:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I might try to finish the rest of it tomorrow, I have a couple of pages in my notebook I haven't published, though that would just finish half of the story. But there's the possibility I might get sidetracked by a very hot looking anime Dexter in a game I play (FusionFall). So, i might finish (or at least add to it) the first half of the story. I NEED TO WATCH The Suummer special!! My mom was watching a novela on the plasma TV so I couldn't watch the premier on DC. :( I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 01:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Yeah! I think of you as a friend! So.......of course I put u on my friend list!GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 15:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can use her!!! Just keep her in character, pleaze! Thankz! :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 23:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Professor Utonium in FusionFall looks a lot like George Clooney....) HAI CHE!!!!! DG here, I just wanted to say Im really sorry for not being on as much, and I LOVE your new stories as usual! I love the one with the French girl, oh my gosh she's so cute,a dn reminds me of my Character MarieMunro. :D She's so cyutee!!!! Btw, the forteenth is AWESOME! thanks for using Emily again! you offically have premission to use her whenever you please! :D I love it!!!! Phin is so cute, and i liked Isabella's first move! EXCELLENT! you amaze me girl, with your outstanding talent. ~DG oh, good. ^.^ mee too. lol...... so whadya think of the new episode? (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) oh, and how do you do that signature thing? i don't get it! M&M 02:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah, i mean the thing that goes on after your name, like the "get on the trike!" thing u have M&M 02:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I could write from her point of view :) 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 13:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Ants in My Pants When are you gonna post the lyrics for it? P&I4EVAH! 19:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) YES ! I mean yes you can u can use Cain just add that cain is mine couse I think someone on a different site stole him .Canderemy fan Thank you! and thanks about the avitar you need to link cain to this : Cain rangle johnson but tipe in Cain Johnson Isabella! Why is my Isabella story a candidate for deletion I was just doing what the wiki was here for! MAKING A FANFICTION! Is there a rule on hating Isabella or something?! I mean seriousley it's not like I sweared or it is blood related or anything!Intrudgero98 10:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah, thanks a bunch! M&M 00:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) @Intrudgero98:That's the reason. Cuz you hate Izzy. So true, P&I. Intrudgero, give the character a break. [[User:American che|'American che]]{Never tick off Phineas Flynn.} 21:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) hey can I ask you something I been on a user's page where the user like everyone else would tell them about there ships well on the user's page I was the person more then once(not sure how much) would shout out I made that ship up well one of them thos'e I made that ship up was Pheans and Emily Kinney do you know where that user's is? A little question You wouldn't mind if I used you and Connecticut for a future page about a fake wedding...just wondering GET ON THE TRIKE! LOL XD 21:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Thnx! Is a loan shark okay? I've come up with an episode about Phineas and Ferb getting into some trouble with a loan shark. They borrow money, and if they don't pay back, the shark threatens to have them hurt badly (specifically how he will hurt them is not given, but the shark's thugs all carry weapons with them, but never use them). Would that be okay to post? -Heinz84 08/14/10 6:32 PM Is that a yes? -Heinz84 Okay. Thanks. -Heinz84 The Song List Page It needs to be deleted. I thought NascarFan meant post the P&F songs, but no. He didn't. Thus it is unrelated to P&F. P&I4EVAH! 14:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) MaraPhineas Umm... Yeah i don't ship them even though there my characters. haha You like Invader Zim? I noticed your profile pic, and how in blogs lately you have been quoting GIR, so I'm guessing you're a fan of Invader Zim. If so, you should have a look at my page The Chronicles of Zim. It's a crossover with Phineas and Ferb and Invader Zim. Anyone who is a fan of both shows would like it. I haven't finished it yet, though. -Heinz84 10:33 PM 08/17/10 Oh Dang Really? YOUR A GUINESS! I was thinking of doin my own a long time ago....never got the chance....anyways so can I do the duet with me and Phineas for IOTCBTS(Izzy On The Cliff By The Sea)? :) ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR $19 BUCKS! YEAH! I LOWERED MY PRICE! :) One more question In the song there is "Rosie,Rosie! Red,Red!" do you want me to keep it that way? Or change it? Does Izzy have a red body like Ponyo or does she have a pink one? If she has a pink body...can you write down the lyrics you want? :) ~sincerly,HyperHearts58 Ready! It's up! Izzy by Phineas and I :) ~HyperHearts58 AT YOUR SERVICE! FOR $19 BUCKS! YEAH! I LOWERED THE PRICE! :) want do you mean? the canon always shows her being really sweet and nice? I don't know why, but I had an urge to tell you that while I was reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, when they mentioned Phineas Nigellus, I couldn't help imagining Phineas Flynn as Headmaster at Hogwarts. Sunshine Power 'Nang nang nang nang.... 22:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL 'Sunshine Power '''Nang nang nang nang.... 02:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) haha Phinbelle Oh no! That's worst than Maraphineas! gheh:Man am I sore just got 3 shots on my arm I'm even lucky to type :( Thank you! Thank you so much for adding that pic to homesick 2 i couldn't find it anywhere! I deleted it by mistake. Thank you. :) Did you read it? ~Singerbabexo Re: Girls who like Ferb. It's not that I really don't like this idea, I think it's a bit unorrigional, yes. It's just that nobody else wrote an opposing comment, so I was trying to fix that. These characters were a bit interesting in their own way, actually. -Heinz84 12:32 PM 08/22/10 oh right oh right I got those's to mixed up hey I when I found out about Isabella I think it would be cool to make more anti's of the character's from phines and ferb. My comments on featured characters Do you take any personal offense to me writing an opposing comment on your character Honey Henson? Because I don't mean any, I just wanted to see some opposing comments, and nobody else seemed to post any. -Heinz84 3:59 PM 08/23/10 -Would it make you feel better if I remove my comment and put in a supporting one? -Heinz84 I mean will you stop being angry at me and we can forget this ordeal? -Heinz84 Thank you my tallest! -Heinz84 Hi I just made a new character: Chelsea "Che" Fletcher. Let's see if you can figure out which user's name gave me the idea for hers. Hint: Look closely at her name. When you figure it out, put the answer on the Discussion page for the character, or on my Talk Page as a response to this message. P&I4EVAH! 00:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) SAD Do you think I'm obsessed with django Firesidegirl10 is depressed and Sad :( :( :( Isabelle and the Big, Bad, Public Broadcast Channel I made a reference to this on the RAWEFC. '''The Reference: Ferb: I would never, EVER appear on a TV Show hosted by you. (He's saying this to Isabelle.) P.S. Why is it not on your "Pages I Made" list? P.S.S. It's cool. :) P&I4EVAH! 23:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I miss DG and M&M, can you come talk to me or something? :(-Phinfan Tripped Great story. :D P&I4EVAH! 00:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) BEST-FIC-EVER. Wow, just WOW Che. That fic was RIDICLOUSLY good.. Holy cow..... I LOVED IT! omg, where do I start? um..I LOVE the way you portray Isabelle! she made me laugh so hard, I swear that girl is hysterical..making her was GENIUS...GENIUS I tell you, I get such a kick out of her cause she's so stupid sometimes. She was mean to HONEY?! *growls* I swear she'll pay for that, I was so angry at that part, I was like ~!@#$%^&*()*%$!!!!!!!! Lol. Kidding. Anywho! it was so amazing! PERFECT with Emily, as usual. You never fail to amaze me. Keep up the PHINTASTIC work! 8D! I wish I had your talent.... FERB!!!! "Ladies, BEHAVE." or whatever he says! LOL Disneygirl94 20:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC)DG Invader ZIM I loved that show when it was on. I think they got it back, but it's just reruns now. :( P&I4EVAH! 02:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Didi Respect my opinion! If I don't like a charcater I don't like a character! You can do whatever you want with your characters! Just as I can do whatever I want with my keyboard!Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 16:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh and byt the way GROW UP! Stop acting like an immature little kid and suck itI.N.T.R.U.D.G.E (Intrudge, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Weirdo!) 15:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey whats new Hey Che I haven't talked to you Phineas: hhmm Ferb: 2,3,4 Phineas: I know what we're gonna do today Ferb:5,6,7 phineas: hey where's perry That was from a video on you tuube I made up a dating show called who wants to win a date Fg10 Heey! Hi american che! I've read "Dramatic Sappy Stories" and I'm here to congratulate you! You're an exellent writer! I cried while reading part 2. I hope we can became friends :D ~Iloveferb22 oh my... Ok, I know I just said that but, you're the best! I LOVE you're stories... I just read the loveinator and is wonderful!! When are you writing another one? Oh, I wish I could write this well... CONGRATULATIONS AGAAAIIIN ! Hey again (I hope i'm not boring you talking all the time xD) Well, two things: 1- I LOVE you're Ferbella stories! They're just so beautiful... *-* 2- I'm acctually thinking of getting Penelope out of the featured character nomination and voting for Blythe. You totally diserve it!! It's fair, since I'm not as good as you are. (I don't live in the US, I'm brazillian) I have a lot of respect for you and you're stories. When I read them, I cry, I laugh... Blythe need to win. She's really cool. PS: Congratulations for the third time :D Ummmm..... So, if Amber is (or looks like) Isabel from your story, then aren't Phineas and Isabella her parents? P&I4EVAH! 20:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's me again. I was thinking... maybe I could translate your fanfics for portuguese and create a blog with them. Don't worry, YOU WOULD GET ALL OF THE CREDIT!! So, what do you say ? Wouldn't it be nice? If you don't want to, it's ok, I'll totally understand. Just, think about it ok? I've already shown one of your fanfics to a friend and she loved it. Hm, contact me as soon as possible, please ? Thaaaanks Thanks a lot! I'll start right now and send you the link of the blog as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I love Ferb s2 20:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Isabel She's a villain? I had no idea. O_O P&I4EVAH! 01:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it was. I thought she was evil the minute I heard...or saw....her name. Isabel sounds like "Isabelle", another villain you made. P&I4EVAH! 01:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message Yes, yes it is. XD P&I4EVAH! 01:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) This is what I think the Invader ZIM opening lyrics would be Invader ZIM Invader ZIM Invader Invader ZIM Invader ZIM Zimmy Spooky Doom (Dib's part: Dooooooooooom Doomy doomy...) (GAZ's Part: Eeeeevil And really scary...) (Gir's part: Doom doom doomy doomy doomy doomy) (repeat of first chorus until end of song) Since the show is obsessed with the word doom. LOL P&I4EVAH! 20:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Invader Dib Hey, you're a big fan of Invader Zim, right? You know the un-aired series finale movie Invader Dib? Any idea how that would have gone? -Heinz84 4:44 PM 09/10/10 I was asking you own personal opinion. Personally, I would have liked it if Zim saved the Empire from the meekrob, the resisty, and the Swollen Eyeball and Dib, and became the successor of the tallest. He would have been known as the Almighty Smallest, they say. -Heinz84 In a fan-fic story I'm making up here, once Zim is the Smallest, he and Tak each put in a bit of their DNA to create a "son" (since it seems Irkans don't reproduce sexually). His name is Zor, and in Operation Impending Doom 3, he is sent to Earth to try to finish the job his father never did. This story is part of Summers Yet to come, so he becomes a dangerous enemy to the Flynn and Fletcher children. -Heinz84 Sorry it took so long to answer. When I first saw how Zim was born, I thought that it was like genetic engineering. It says on Invader Zim wiki, however, that it is mostly done by cloning, so I figured that the closest thing to sexual reproduction Irkens have is adding the DNA of a mother and father to created a cell that eventually developes in it's capsule into a smeet. -Heinz84 Re: Your message I'm glad it did. You know what they say, laughter is the best medicine. XD P&I4EVAH! 21:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) GIR Hey, I just thought of something: Have you seen Wall-E? Can you imagine if GIR was Wall-e and MiMi was Eve? -Heinz84 Karkaroff What is that? LOL P&I4EVAH! 05:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ??? Where is everybody??? It seems like it's only you,me and Team Doof are the only one here?! Sooooo weird?!!! :) ~Hyper In Miley's voice:Lil bit.... It's hapenin' gain! What is up with you people and always bein gone!!!! DX I have'nt heard from P&I4EVAH! since like FOREVER! D: ~Hyper:A year without rain!!!!! I need you by my side.... Oh... 6th Grade at my school is PRETTY awesome! My school is Virginia Beach Middle School! GO SEAHAWKS!!!!!! WHHHHHHOOOOO!!!!! ~Hyper :) Ha! Some people can be so obvious! :D ~Hyper :) I herd from the quote Join or Die that part of the snake is labled NE which stands for New England!!! AGH! I'm confused now!! :) ~Hyper Huh That's what I thought! ~Hyper Hey I saw you have an article on the Random-ness wiki. Are you still there? Or are you comming back? Or are you just out? I came kinda late so sorry if thats a dumb question LOL XD Team Doofenshmirtz Alberts only fangirl... Yeah I think it would be awsome if you came back :D There is only like five of us there, Me Daisy "Yakko" (Ferblover) "Wakko" (formerly AgentP) and Dill. So yeah if you want to come back that would be awsome :D {I even started a gazette!} Ferb I know what were gonna do today! I'm on the Random-ness Wiki too.P&I4EVAH! 22:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D Smile because you are happy Yes, Yes I am Line Have you noticed that they use the "Yes, Yes I am" Line a lot on Invader Zim, such as in the episodes "The Nightmare Begins", "Battle of the Planets", "Dark Harvest" and the one where Zim turns Dib and himself into Bologna? Think that maybe they got the idea for that gag on P&F from IZ? -Heinz84 2:00 PM 09/18/10 So, Your dad watches P&F and IZ with you? That must be cool. He sounds like a fan too if he notices the line. I like your character Lyn. If you post any more episodes about her, let me know please! -Heinz84 Alright, cool. I also added Lyn to the category "characters from another planet". I hope that's ok. -Heinz84 Oh, by the way, great drawing of Lyn. -Heinz84 in message's You made to character's that are really mean and have a obbseen with Phineas howover why don't you make a mean character that has an obbsenn with Isaballa? Grudges Listen! You always tell me I cannot dislike anything of yours or your friends. I am fighting no battle. The oppose section was made so that I can oppose without being hated by YOU! So just let go and stop being a whiny, arrogant dickI.N.T.R.U.D.G.E (Intrudge, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Weirdo!) 15:47, September 20, 2010 (UTC) How imature and i suppose if I TRY to apologize you'll just go and ban me. So your settling like that are you? Why can't I oppose and not like your characters? Answer me that.I.N.T.R.U.D.G.E (Intrudge, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Weirdo!) 15:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I hate grudges, how log did our silly grudge even last? So how old arey you?I.N.T.R.U.D.G.E (Intrudge, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Weirdo!) 16:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'm twelvishIT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link: YOU PIG! Ganon: Your one to talk! Zelda: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! Intrudge: - - 16:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, ish, now let me think Daisy was my first Used-to-be-enemy-but-now-friend and your second, I think Ihave one more rival on this Wiki but I can't remember who it wasIT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link: YOU PIG! Ganon: Your one to talk! Zelda: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! Intrudge: - - 16:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I made a bad first impression with that Isabella page, I did need to grow up then, luckily my dual personality disorder (yes I have one) makes me a good and sensible person one second but a violent creep the next second, but don't worry I don't go all violent creepy on this wikiIT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link: YOU PIG! Ganon: Your one to talk! Zelda: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! Intrudge: - - 16:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) HIIII CHEEEEE!!! *huggles* How are you? How are things? Any new stories? When am I gonna shut up?? Now. Lol. Disneygirl94 20:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC)DG HIII!!! *glompz* xD! I love them all! I read them. And omg, your flippen hysterical. Idk how you do it, I'm a rather failure if I try to be funny, it's horribly sad. XDDDD! Your an AMAZING writer! Keep up the Phintastic work! Idk how you do it, I stink. You need to have more featured articles. Wow..just wow. I'm working on improving my characters such as Julia "Marie" Flynn. Got this whole story on her comng soon! Hm, just curious, I know you did a future for Ferb, ever think of one for Phin and Isa and their kids? I would be really interested! ^.6 Haha, sweet! there IS another idea! *grins* Hehe. I'd really love to see what you have, that'd be so cool! tell me, have you ever thought about it? if so, what? I'm currently adding more to pages, and starting new ones. Look at Summers Yet To Come, it's got alot of new chracters, I just need to put the info on them. ^.^ Lol. I've decided I want Phin to call Julia "Marie" sometimes. ^.^ hehe. It's like a nickname for her. I have this wholeoutfit too! *spreads arms out* It's orange, and she;s gonna have really short hair, Kinda like a girl Phin, you'll see what I mean soon. ^.^ I LOVE your stories, your so talented. *grins* Disneygirl94FG Oh and sorry for swaering, I normally can't stand swearing of any sort but I just had a lot on my mind like my brother being in mental hospital, and some other family matters which make me stay up countless hours in my bed crying, crying because I want it like it was back in the old days.....IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link: YOU PIG! Ganon: Your one to talk! Zelda: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! Intrudge: - - 17:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, you're the only person outside my family to know...I have to miss one hour of school to help my mom look after my three younger brothers because my older one is in jail and my dad lives half way across the countryIT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Link: YOU PIG! Ganon: Your one to talk! Zelda: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! Intrudge: - - 20:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ZaTr? I was looking at your favorite shippings, and I noticed that while you mentioned most other ships from IZ, you didn't say anything about ZaTr (Zim and Tak). Any opinions on that? Oh, and another thing, about Lyn; I added Dib's last name (Membrane) on the relationships part. I hope that's ok. Also, does she have any relationship with Gaz? and what about the Tallest? -Heinz84 How do we know Dib's last name isn't Membrane? Was his real last name given some time on the show? -Heinz84 Ok. Did it say anything about Gaz, do you remember? -Heinz84 Harry Potter I'M A POTTERHOLIC TOO! I ALSO LOVE THE VIDEO OF FERB! I suppose the nargles are behind it. 00:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Smallererer Hey, on the end your user page you have "Smallererer" twice. The first one is correct. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Lyn's Story I just read your story about Lyn, and I freakin LOVED IT! 5-heart rating :)! It's so cool the idea that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Zim, Dib and Gaz all go to the same school! I just have a few things you might want to fix in it: 1. It seems that you made it look like Phineas has never seen real aliens. He should believe in aliens 100%, after his adventures to his star bar and with Meap, shouldn't he? 2. Does Lyn know who Tak is? 3. I don't get how Lyn's disguise works. Is it a hologram like Tak? But if so, why does she need contacts? And you said you wanted help with the title... I personally think the title you picked is pretty fitting. But if you want something a little more than that, try something like "Crashed and Stranded: The Tale of Invader Lyn" to show it's a crossover with Invader Zim. But I still think your title is pretty good :). Anyway, I loved this. PLEASE!! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT FOR PART TWO!!! -Heinz84 5:25 PM 09/24/10 I thought of another thing you can add to the page about Lyn: Maybe you should mention her relationships with Claire, Claire's Mom, Isabelle, and Isabel. Also, have you seen THIS video? -Heinz84 Jhonen Rodriguez He seems like a perfect enemy for Phineas. Phineas: Dude, stop stealing my girl. Jhonen: Uhhh...no. Phineas: Oh that's it! It's on, Mr. Samenameasthecreatorofinvaderzim! Jhonen: That's not my last name. Phineas: GAH! How did I inspire you Firesidegirl10 20:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Wondering Do you think I can use Amanda (candaces daughter) in a story Firesidegirl10 21:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Which of your numerous (and HQ) stories is this? "...Phineas and Ferb, along with almost twenty other of my characters and Emily, go on an impromptu trip to some hotel thingy, and so far Isabelle's burned down the room that the kids were sleeping in. It turns out Isabelle planned the whole thing, except for burning down the room with her flat iron and a tube of mascara..." You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 12:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I've seen you post up Part 2. Believe me, I want to read it REALLY BADLY! I'll read it when I find the time. Don't Worry :-). In the meantime, UNLEASH the Monkey! lol -Heinz84 Lyn's Story Part 2 I just read Part 2 of Lyn's story, and LOVED IT as much as part 1! Great Job again :-). Only thing is how does Phineas know about the Tallest? Because in the end he did say "She did a good deed, just not for the tallest." And is there going to be another story (not part 3 of this, a new episode/ story) where Isabelle and her cronies spread rumors about Lyn liking Zim? Also, I'll be sure to read your new story about Jhohen the creepy new kid. That looks good :-). -Heinz84 9:53 AM 09/28/10 I know there's no romance between Zim and Lyn, but I remember reading a part where Isabelle, Isabel and Kenzie were spying on them and how she dragged him away, and decided to start spreading rumors about it. And has Lyn decided to stay on Earth for the time being yet, or will that be in Part 3? And I understand the School thing. There's no rush here, I'm just loving this story SO MUCH! Take as much time as you need with it :-) -Heinz84 Another thing, you liked that IZ version of the P&F theme song, right? Well check this out: I love this video =D -Heinz84 What is JtCNK? -Heinz84 idea quizzilla http://quizilla.teennick.com/ a story quiz song promo test making site and there have lot's of cool quizes anway one of the quiz is a think of you quiz when the user takes it and it tells you want the character's(or character) think of you many cuz I'm not sure want Lyn would think of me Personalized also inside of clicking the clilker's you just type something in send it to the maker then there will tell you want he/she thinks of you that or you coukd just make up you own quiz on here make a page or send it though talk pace then there would give you the answer's then you tell us? can I ask you something? I really love Lyn's story but how come everytime she touche's it doesn't brother her yeah I know she just wripes it out fast enaugh but still... Lyn for Featured Character Are you going to mark up Lyn for November's Featured Character? I think you should because a lot of people seem to like her. If you do, don't worry, you have my vote :-) -Heinz84 8:17 AM 10/01/10 Giving it to you.. Hey AC! *grins* DG here, and I had to ask if you could do something for me. You know my page,Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning? Well, I've been so busy with school and my acidemic life lately, there is NO way I'm going to get to rewriting that. Would you like to take that project and make it your own? I can't for right now. Or, if you like, you could do it, and I could tell you what characters, and we could do it together. Idk. I thought you'd be PERFECT for the job, but if you don't want to, I understand. Or, you can use your own characters in there, basically the idea was for it to be about the future. Btw, I had an idea for a timetravel one, but that, is LATER. Thanks for listening. Disneygirl94 15:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC)DG I made a small edit to Claire's page by putting in her relationship with Lyn. Hope that's ok. -Heinz84 1:06 PM 10/03/10 Lyn's Tale Part 3 I just finished reading part three of Lyn's Tale, And again, LOVED IT! I especially loved how you used the Tallest, that thing with GIR and the Biscuit-Tacos LOL, and the entire subplot about the ZaLr rumor and the rivalry between Isabelle and Lyn. The Justin Beiber part was also kind of funny. I only have a few questions about this part: When Lyn built her new base, did she leave the Williams household? If so, how did Claire and her mom react to Lyn being gone? Also, why do the Tallest want Lyn to capture Humans for them? I thought the earth had its resources were of no interest to them. Maybe you could add in a dialogue where Lyn tries convincing the tallests that humans can make great slaves? Is there going to be a part 4? Because many things are left up right now: How does Zim get his Voot Cruiser back? What happens to Isabelle, Isabel, and Kenzie when they reach the massive? Is Lyn going to stick with both RiRi and KiKi, or replace one with the other? How is she going to try to capture all humans? What will become of her relationship with Dib? Are Zim, Dib, and Phineas all going to join forces to stop her maybe? Well, If you make a part 4, I'm sure it will be SICK! -Heinz84 5:08 PM 10/08/10 Maybe you could have RiRi's antics somehow destroy KiKi? -Heinz84 If the next part is about bullies, is Bufford going to be in it? -Heinz84 Oh wow.... Your new character Marie is kinda Phineas:Freaky-Fabulous! Exactly! Like OMG! XD I like her!~MONSTER HIGH! MONSTER MONSTER HIGH! TURNING FREAKY INTO FABULOUS!~Hyper